


Disaster Gays Propose on Camera

by OfAngels



Series: Two Gays with a Camera [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shitty Roomba Mods is run by Charles Beckendorf change my mind, Stabby is their roomba, Youtube AU, and he's bad at it usually, nico and leo met at the roombalympics, nico is the camera man today, pre Two Gays Huntin' Ghosts, this ones safe faron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAngels/pseuds/OfAngels
Summary: [Oh god how was he supposed to do this? Just drop down? Give a speech? He slowly knelt, one hand resting against Stabby before he turned more to Leo.Who was also kneeling?]orNico and Leo both planned on proposing at the same time, and Nico left the camera on for fun.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Series: Two Gays with a Camera [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793542
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Disaster Gays Propose on Camera

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests  
> follow me on twitter @localgaywriter

Nico could feel his heart thudding in his chest, glad he was just behind the camera, not actually holding it. Leo was building a knife holding attachment for their roomba, getting ready for their collab with Shitty Roomba Mods. Leo was gunning for the gold at Roombalympics.

Nico was gunning for Leo’s hand in marriage.

The ring was heavy in his pocket. It felt like it was weighing his whole body down, like it might tear through his pocket if he moved too quickly. He thought he might be sick. Every inch of his body was buzzing with energy, just barely trembling.

Leo explained what he was doing as he looped zip ties through the base welded to the roomba, through a small plastic rectangle. That was supposed to hold the knife, with a simple button release to take it out. It was too shaky to hold the knife out straight, usually causing it to droop too low. They of course knew this from it gouging a big scratch into their floor during the last test run.

Leo pulled the tie as tight as he could, adding three more for luck. He was hoping that the weight on the base end would help steady it this time, pressing the on button to begin the test, a blunted knife this time in the slot. Nico didn’t want to spend anymore money on their floors.

Leo looked up at him, a big grin on his face as the knife in Stabby’s new hand finally stayed stable. Nico could fall in love all over again from just that sweet look of happiness. He felt like the Grinch, when his heart grew three sizes.

“What do you think babe?”

Nico swallowed thickly, “We’ll kick ass,” he choked out, every word catching in his throat.

Leo’s finished. This is it. This is what he was waiting for. The little box felt like it was on fire in his pocket as he stepped around to inspect Stabby. He was looking good, glitter from the last Shitty Roomba Mods collab still clinging on beneath the new hand.

Nico swallowed thickly once more, as if his mouth were full of cotton. Oh god how was he supposed to do this? Just drop down? Give a speech? He slowly knelt, one hand resting against Stabby before he turned more to Leo. 

Who was also kneeling?

“Leo?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

Leo’s hand slowly came out of his jacket pocket. With a box. God above did he really plan to propose at the same time?

Nico pulled his own ring box out of his pocket. Leo started to laugh, a choked and over emotional sound. Nico joined him, but with far more tears. He had been so nervous, and here he was one one knee at the same time.

“Why do you always do this to me?” Nico asked, his voice thick from his crying.

Leo just shook his head, opening the box for Nico to see. “Great minds think alike baby,”

Nico nodded, a watery smile plastered onto his face as Leo gently put the ring on Nico’s finger. Nico returned the favour, hands shaking no longer from nervous and excited energy. Leo had started crying with him, tears leaving dark trails down his cheeks.

“I mean it Leo I want to know how you keep doing this to me,” Nico sobbed as he was pulled close, face against his boyfr- no fiance’s, shoulder.

Leo laughed softly, hands in Nico’s long hair. “It’s not my fault you asked me to date you at the same time as I asked you. Or when we asked to move in together. If anything it’s yours.”

It was Nico’s turn to laugh, hands gripping the back of Leo’s jacket, almost as if he were afraid to float away. “‘Ows it my fault?” his voice came muffled.

“You keep telling Jason, and I was his best friend first so you know I’m telling him too! He knows we both want to so he encourages us,” Leo was laughing as he kissed the top of his brand new fiance’s head, “it’s like a game of telephone with Jason as the middle!”

Nico pulled his head off of Leo’s shoulder slowly, eyes all blotchy and face flushed. Leo just brushed the stray hair from his face, pressing a quick kiss to Nico’s nose.

“I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart,”

Leo glanced up at the camera, who’s red light kept blinking. Oh. Whoops.

“You think we managed to be in the centre?”

“Leo we’re rarely in focus to begin with. It’d be weird any other way.”


End file.
